zngfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The ZNG Wiki/Polls
This page archives all the old polls from the main page. November 2018 This Month's Poll Smash Direct thoughts? Also, thoughts on Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as a whole? How was the Smash Direct? Great! Just average. Disappointing… How does Super Smash Bros. Ultimate seem as a whole? Great! Just average. Disappointing… Have you preordered or pre-purchased the game? Yes No Original Results (Poll 1) * Great!: 4 * Just average: 4 * Disappointing…: 0 Original Results (Poll 2) * Great!: 8 * Just average: 0 * Disappointing…: 0 Original Results (Poll 3) * Yes: 3 * No: 2 October 2018 This Month's Poll Since it’s the month of Halloween, let’s have a poll about some spooky Pokémon. Mimikyu: Gengar: Chandelure: Mismagius: Which spooky Pokémon fits Halloween the best? Mimikyu Gengar Chandelure Mismagius View Poll > Original Results * Mimikyu: 2 * Gengar: 3 * Chandelure: 1 * Mismagius: 1 September 2018 This Month's Poll Among these options, which is your favorite video game genre? Action RPG Strategy Fighting Racing Original Results * Action: 6 * RPG: 1 * Strategy: 0 * Fighting: 0 * Racing: 0 August 2018 This Month's Poll Miiverse's closure was announced last August. Which of these other ways have you used the most to keep in touch with people from Miiverse since then? How have you kept in touch? Social media (Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, etc.) Messaging (Discord, Snapchat, direct messaging on social media, etc.) Forums (MV Haven, GameFAQs, Reddit, ZNG Wiki Discussions, etc.) Other (DeviantArt, Tumblr, YouTube, etc.) Original Results * Social media: 5 * Messaging: 1 * Forums: 2 * Other: 0 July 2018 This Month's Poll The Zelda series has experimented with a variety of art styles in its 3D entries, ranging from bright and cartoony to dark and gritty. Which visual direction are you most a fan of? Cast your opinion down below. Which art style do you like the best? Ocarina of Time (3D) / Majora's Mask (3D) The Wind Waker (HD) / Phantom Hourglass / Spirit Tracks Twilight Princess (HD) Skyward Sword Breath of the Wild Original Results * Ocarina of Time (3D) / Majora's Mask (3D): 4 * The Wind Waker (HD) / Phantom Hourglass / Spirit Tracks: 2 * Twilight Princess (HD): 0 * Skyward Sword: 0 * Breath of the Wild: 0 June 2018 (Part 2) This Month's Poll When did you get your Nintendo Switch, if you have one? Launch day March–May 2017 June–August 2017 September–November 2017 December 2017–February 2018 March–June 2018 Don't have one yet Original Results * Launch day: 2 * March–May 2017: 0 * June–August 2017: 2 * September–November 2017: 0 * December 2017–February 2018: 1 * March–June 2018: 1 * Don't have one yet: 1 June 2018 This Month's Poll Which E3 rumor do you think is most likely? Star Fox: Grand Prix Ridley in Smash F-Zero Switch Super Mario Bros. (1993) movie Blu-ray release Mother 3 Original Results * Star Fox: Grand Prix: 2 * Ridley in Smash: 0 * F-Zero Switch: 1 * Super Mario Bros. (1993) movie Blu-ray release: 1 * Mother 3: 1 May 2018 This Month's Poll May is the last full month of spring before the summer months, and along with warmer weather, every June brings E3. Already we know Ninty will host SSB and Splatoon tournaments, while their video presentation will share news on "Switch games for 2018, including Super Smash Bros."https://e3.nintendo.com From 1 to 5, how much are you looking forward to Nintendo's E3 2018? 5/5 Very much 4/5 Quite 3/5 Somewhat 2/5 Not very 1/5 Not at all Original Results * 5/5 Very much: 4 * 4/5 Quite: 4 * 3/5 Somewhat: 1 * 2/5 Not very: 0 * 1/5 Not at all: 0 April 2018 This Month's Poll When Link uses masks to transform himself into different races in Majora’s Mask, his Ocarina also takes on new forms. Which is your favorite? Best instrument in Majora’s Mask? Ocarina of Time Deku Pipes Goron Drums Zora Guitar Original Results * Ocarina of Time: 0 * Deku Pipes: 4 * Goron Drums: 0 * Zora Guitar: 4 March 2018 This Month's Poll The multiplayer Zelda games are an interesting side excursion from the main singleplayer games. Which of them have you played? Which multiplayer Zeldas have you played? Four Swords only Four Swords Adventures only Tri Force Heroes only Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures Four Swords and Tri Force Heroes Four Swords Adventures and Tri Force Heroes All three of them None of them Original Results * Four Swords only: 2 * Four Swords Adventures only: 0 * Tri Force Heroes only: 1 * Four Swords and Four Swords Adventures: 0 * Four Swords and Tri Force Heroes: 1 * Four Swords Adventures and Tri Force Heroes: 0 * All three of them: 1 * None of them: 0 February 2018 This Month's Poll Link is the silent protagonist of the Zelda series. Well, mostly silent... Which is your favorite of Link's "quotes"? ;) "Hyah! "C'mon!" "Hhut! "Owaah?!" "I found a mirror under the table." "HYYYAAAAH!" Original Results * "Hyah!: 0 * "C'mon!": 0 * "Hhut!: 0 * "Owaah?!": 0 * "I found a mirror under the table.": 0 * "HYYYAAAAH!": 3 January 2018 This Month's Poll Happy New Year, ZNG! There’s a multitude of peaceful, charming, or mysterious forests to visit in the Zelda games … vote wisely! Out of this selection of forest areas that have appeared in the Zelda series, which would you consider the most interesting? Kokiri Forest (Ocarina of Time) The Woods of Mystery (Majora's Mask) The Mysterious Forest (Link's Awakening) Korok Forest (Breath of the Wild) Forest Haven (The Wind Waker) The Lost Woods (A Link to the Past) The Minish Woods (The Minish Cap) Faron Woods (Skyward Sword) Original Results * Kokiri Forest (Ocarina of Time): 1 * The Woods of Mystery (Majora's Mask): 0 * The Mysterious Forest (Link's Awakening): 0 * Korok Forest (Breath of the Wild): 1 * Forest Haven (The Wind Waker): 1 * The Lost Woods (A Link to the Past): 0 * The Minish Woods (The Minish Cap): 1 * Faron Woods (Skyward Sword): 1 December 2017 This Month's Poll The holiday season has arrived! Nintendo's games often have some characters with a wintery atmosphere to them, so for December's poll, please cast a vote for your favorite among these four notable examples. Without further ado: Best winter-themed Nintendo character? Yeto and Yeta from Twilight Princess Penguin Mario from New Super Mario Bros. Wii Jingle from the Animal Crossing series The Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, from Ice Climber Original Results * Yeto and Yeta from Twilight Princess: 2 * Penguin Mario from New Super Mario Bros. Wii: 5 * Jingle from the Animal Crossing series: 0 * The Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, from Ice Climber: 2 November 2017 This Month's Poll What do you most want/expect in the next main Zelda game? Want: There should be another big open-world game like BotW They should return to a more linear 3D experience with a focus on story and/or progression They should put out an original 2D singleplayer game It should be a 2D multiplayer game It should be a 3D multiplayer game Expect: There will be another big open-world game like BotW They will return to a more linear 3D experience with a focus on story and/or progression They will put out an original 2D singleplayer game It will be a 2D multiplayer game It will be a 3D multiplayer game Original Results (Poll 1) * There should be another big open-world game like BotW: 1 * They should return to a more linear 3D experience with a focus on story and/or progression: 3 * They should put out an original 2D singleplayer game: 1 * It should be a 2D multiplayer game: 1 *It should be a 3D multiplayer game: 0 Original Results (Poll 2) * There will be another big open-world game like BotW: 4 * They will return to a more linear 3D experience with a focus on story and/or progression: 0 * They will put out an original 2D singleplayer game: 3 * It will be a 2D multiplayer game: 1 * It will be a 3D multiplayer game: 0 October 2017 This Month's Poll This September, the SNES Classic Edition came out. Last fall, the NES version was the first mini console Nintendo put out; it will return next summer. Meanwhile, we don't know if the Switch will get Virtual Console games a la Wii U / 3DS / Wii. Do you prefer playing retro Nintendo games with miniature consoles or the Virtual Console and why? Miniature consoles; authenticity Minature consoles; simplicity Virtual Console; convenience Virtual Console; available a la carte Original Results * Miniature consoles; authenticity: 0 * Minature consoles; simplicity: 0 * Virtual Console; convenience: 4 * Virtual Console; available a la carte: 0 Septempber 2017 This Month's Poll Nintendo sometimes makes some pretty wacky-looking console designs, when you stop to think about it. Which is the craziest? You decide! N64: GBA: DS: Which Nintendo console looks the weirdest? The N64 The original GBA The original DS Original Results * The N64: 4 * The original GBA: 0 * The original DS: 4 August 2017 This Month's Poll It's August! Summer's waning, the peach trees are ripening, and the time has come for a new Zelda poll. Where would you like to live in Hyrule? Lake Hylia Faron Woods Castle Town Original Results * Lake Hylia: 3 * Faron Woods: 2 * Castle Town: 1 July 2017 This Month's Poll Back to a Zelda question for July! Which of the following is your favorite form of physical (non-warping) transportation in the Zelda series? Crimson Loftwing Epona Spirit Train King of Red Lions S.S. Linebeck Moosh, Ricky, and Dimitri Original Results * Crimson Loftwing: 1 * Epona: 4 * Spirit Train: 0 * King of Red Lions: 3 * S.S. Linebeck: 0 * Moosh, Ricky, and Dimitri: 0 June 2017 (Part 2) This Month's Poll A slightly random, non-video-game-related poll now that this year's E3 has wrapped up. It's important to stay hydrated in the summer! Best drink? Coffee Tea Lemonade Water Soda Original Results * Coffee: 0 * Tea: 1 * Lemonade: 1 * Water: 2 * Soda: 0 June 2017 This Month's Poll Welcome to the super-duper E3 edition of the ZNG Wiki's poll... considering that the most prominent gaming convention of the year is coming up on June 13-15, let's see what the ZNG thinks of it! There's five polls, be sure to vote in each one. How excited are you for E3 this year? Not at all Barely Eh, average excitement Pretty excited Very excited Which of these games are you looking forward to hearing about most? Super Mario Odyssey Splatoon 2 Xenoblade Chronicles 2 That Rabbids crossover game A surprise! Will you watch the Nintendo Spotlight? Yes, live Afterwards No, I'll get the news elsewhere Treehouse Live? ALL of it Most of it Some of it No, not for me Splatoon 2 or ARMS tournaments? Splatoon 2 ARMS Both Neither interests me Original Results (Poll 1) * Not at all: 2 * Barely: 0 * Eh, average excitement: 2 * Pretty excited: 2 * Very excited: 0 Original Results (Poll 2) * Super Mario Odyssey: 3 * Splatoon 2: 0 * Xenoblade Chronicles 2: 1 * That Rabbids crossover game: 0 * A surprise!: 1 Original Results (Poll 3) * Yes, live: 3 * Afterwards: 2 * No, I'll get the news elsewhere: 0 Original Results (Poll 4) * ALL of it: 0 * Most of it: 3 * Some of it: 1 * No, not for me: 1 Original Results (Poll 5) * Splatoon 2: 1 * ARMS: 0 * Both: 2 * Neither interests me: 2 May 2017 This Month's Poll Are you glad or disappointed that the New 2DS XL exists? Glad, I want it for myself Glad, I think it's good for others who want it Disappointed, I would rather Ninty focus on Switch Disappointed, there's enough 3DS models already Original Results * Glad, I want it for myself: 0 * Glad, I think it's good for others who want it: 7 * Disappointed, I would rather Ninty focus on Switch: 1 * Disappointed, there's enough 3DS models already: 1 April 2017 This Month's Poll This month, the poll is about Breath of the Wild... but I didn't want there to be spoilers. So, these are just the names of the regions from Breath of the Wild, no more detail than that. Which region of Breath of the Wild is your favorite so far? Akkala Central Hyrule Eldin Faron Hebra Gerudo Lanayru Necluda I don't have the game yet Original Results * Akkala: 0 * Central Hyrule: 1 * Eldin: 0 * Faron: 1 * Hebra: 0 * Gerudo: 1 * Lanayru: 0 * Necluda: 2 * I don't have the game yet: 2 March 2017 This Month's Poll People make many list of favorites. But I'm mixing it up here: a poll of non-favorites! Out of these non-Zelda Nintendo series, which is your least favorite? Super Mario Metroid Kirby Mario Kart Pokémon Original Results * Super Mario: 0 * Metroid: 4 * Kirby: 2 * Mario Kart: 1 * Pokémon: 2 February 2017 This Month's Poll What is the greatest amount of times that you have completed any one Zelda game? 1 2 3 4 5 6-10 10-20 >20 I've never completed a Zelda game Original Results * 1: 0 * 2: 0 * 3: 2 * 4: 1 * 5: 0 * 6-10: 0 * 10-20: 4 * >20: 1 * I've never completed a Zelda game: 0 January 2017 (Part 2) This Month's Poll Unfortunately, in the wake of their January 12th Nintendo Switch presentation, Nintendo has confirmed that the Switch will not have Miiverse functionality. On a scale of 1 to 5, 5 being highest, how sad are you that Miiverse is ending? 1 2 3 4 5 Original Results * 1: 1 * 2: 0 * 3: 2 * 4: 6 * 5: 1 January 2017 This Month's Poll The ZNG Chat Posts, also known as Ed™'s Echo Chain, have been around for nearly a year now, and there's been over 150 posts in all. About how often have you been involved in the ZNG chat posts? All the time Once a week Once a month Once every few months Not at all Original Results * All the time: 6 * Once a week: 1 * Once a month: 0 * Once every few months: 0 * Not at all: 1 December 2016 This Month's Polls Since the Legend of Zelda 30th Anniversary amiibo came out recently, this month's polls (there's two this time) are on amiibo! There are now 10 Zelda series amiibo, but the questions are about amiibo in general. What do you think of amiibo? They're great! They're all right They're not that interesting They're an abomination What are the best uses for amiibo? Collectibles Read-only use in many games Read/write use in primarily one game Original Results (Poll 1) * They're great!: 1 * They're all right: 3 * They're not that interesting: 0 * They're an abomination: 4 Original Results (Poll 2) * Collectibles: 1 * Read-only use in many games: 2 * Read/write use in primarily one game: 1 November 2016 This Month's Poll Miiverse is a great Wii U and 3DS feature, enabling various interactions with other Nintendo gamers. Discussions/chats aren't on the list since they're features that most of us probably appreciate and aren't too unique to Miiverse. Which of the following Miiverse features do you appreciate using the most? Sharing achievements Organizing multiplayer gaming Making game-related artwork Original Results * Sharing achievements: 6 * Organizing multiplayer gaming: 0 * Making game-related artwork: 1 October 2016 This Month's Poll The topic is... the Nintendo NX! When do you expect the NX to be revealed? This month November December January or February March (or later?) Original Results * This month: 2 * November: 3 * December: 0 * January or February: 0 * March (or later?): 1 September 2016 This Month's Poll I just thought I'd put a fun poll, so that there's something here in place of the old poll, which had been there for a while. So... Which of the 3D Zelda games did you play first? Ocarina of Time Majora's Mask The Wind Waker Twilight Princess Skyward Sword Original Results * Ocarina of Time: 8 * Majora's Mask: 0 * The Wind Waker: 0 * Twilight Princess: 0 * Skyward Sword: 0 July–August 2016 A Quick Poll It would be useful to know how many of us are using the mobile version of the site, so we can know how much to focus on making sure the site is mobile-layout-friendly or not. Which device do you usually use to access the ZNG Wikia? Phone Tablet Computer Original Results * Phone: 2 * Tablet: 2 * Computer: 4